“It’s true, I swear!”
by Bybie
Summary: “Sometime, telling the truth isn’t the best ways of getting yourself out of trouble!” A little bit of Satoshi Daisuke


Title: "It's true, I swear!"

Category: Humor/Mystery

Status: Well, will see about that later!

Summary: "Sometime, telling the truth isn't the best ways of getting yourself out of trouble!" A little bit of Satoshi / Daisuke

Neko: What kind of summary is that???

Bybie: Well, it not exactly that you know, it just something my little sis told my yesterday, and it gave me an idea so…

Neko: Your sister is weird, and so are you. And beside, where you taking to yourself again? 'Cause your sister wasn't here yesterday … I hope you do know that most people don't have voice in their head that can talk by them self?

Bybie: …Well, I do have you don't I?

Neko: …O, just shut up and start the story will you?!?

Bybie: Okay, okay, don't get angry! (o.O)

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is myself. The computer I'm using belongs to somebody else and so does DN Angel.

p.s.: English isn't my first language and I tend to make a lot of mistake everywhere so please understand me.

Also, this is my first fic.

""-""-""-""-""-""-""

Chapter 1: "And it begging's…"

""-""-""-""-""-""-""

This week could not get any worse.

Daisuke just bang is head on is desk again for good measures. Here he was, at school, a Friday afternoon, having detention with Satoshi and they still had 2 hour to go. Great, just great. His mom was going to kill him for sure this time! (Probably without meaning to but still…) All because of a little box?!?...Well, Dark did break it and Emiko wasn't happy about it, but still? Why, with every object made by the Hikari, did she want that on!

Okay, off topic, but still! He looked at the marking on is left hand with a scared expression. She was mad. Really mad and right now, dieing by her hand started to sound like a pretty good idea compare to the week Daisuke just had.

Or maybe Satoshi will before her. Cense Daisuke was sitting just in front of him, he couldn't see what the other boy was doing, but he could feel it alright. Right now, Hiwatari was passing the time by glaring holes inside the back of is head, probably with a confuse and/or angry expression. Great, he was going mad to too. At least, one good thing happens: Dark didn't say a work for about 2 days, a record. Daisuke wasn't sure why, but the thief was very awake, that much was obvious.

Daisuke bang is head again on the desk, hands in is red hair, thinking that maybe if he get a head injury out of this, he could get out of there? Or even better, maybe he would lose par of is memories and completely forget what happen earlier this week?

…

Yeah sure!

…

..not.

And cense Daisuke had a little bit time in is hand, I went back to the beginning of is nightmare, aka, when he decided to get out of bed Sunday morning.

When he got up Sunday morning, Daisuke had already this feeling of impending doom. Lets just say that waking up with a face full of a snoring With and a ringing alarm clock at 5am wasn't is favorite wake up call. So, Daisuke did what every normal boy would do at a time like this: he slammed the snooze button, turned around and went back to sleep…only to be awake by is mom a few hours later.

"Daisuke, honey! I sure hope you're awake by now, get up!!!"

**Thund!**

Daisuke, who was now on the floor of is bedroom, was trying to untangle a still sleepy white fur ball from is messy hair when he started to notices something strange about all this. Why did is alarm clock woke him up at 5 am? On a Sunday morning?

Dark, after muttering a few curses about having to get up so early wasn't legal; answer him in a tired voice. Daisuke half heard the thief yell something about school before Dark turn around and went back to sleep. It took him about 5 minutes to proceed the information to is brain.

_School. Project. Have to finish it before Monday. Takeshi waiting for him at school early in the morning. _

…_Oh crap…_

He ripped With of is head and started to run around the room, looking for is alarm clock. After finally finding it under what was is bed, Daisuke nearly had a panic attack.

He was late, very late, he was supposed to be at school before 7:00 and it was already past 9:00!

He couldn't fail that project! Is grade were already low anyhow in that class (Because, with Dark around stealing thing, he didn't had much time to study anymore.), but that thing was worth at least 30 of is grade!

Racing to is feet, Daisuke started to run around is room, looking for is backpack, the history project, is shoes, all of this while trying not to walk on With.

After much tripping and cursing, Daisuke came out of is room and ran to the kitchen to grab something to eat before leaving.

That was when he notices that is mom and Eternity were sitting at the table, smiling at him.

The type of smile that can only mean trouble for him aka: ether Dark will have to steal something or Daisuke did something bad.

He gulped.

Right now, he didn't have the time! So he simply turned around and made a dash for the door, ignoring what is mother started to yell at him, even if he knew that this action will put him in a strange(well, stranger than all of the other.) situation later that night.

So Daisuke simply made a run for it, with is arm full of paper and a hungry stomach, not stopping until the school came in view, hoping that Takeshi was still there.

""-""-""-""-""-""-""

Neko: …Now, that was horrible! No one can know where this thing is going!

Mymie: Well, just wait for the second part, you'll see. Please review?


End file.
